


Aimer

by herat



Series: Сборник АУшек [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Ромео и Джульетта - версия Сумеречного мира





	

Наверно, горе придавало ему силы. Ни один Сумеречный охотник так и смог прорваться сквозь магические щиты, и Магнус сидел у ног Александра, словно верный пес, теряя счет дням. Оплакивая свою любовь. Лишь когда пришел Рагнор, он позволил охотникам зайти в склеп.  
\- Мы должны были умереть вместе, - скулил маг. Но от затянувшейся раны на его груди осталась лишь запекшаяся кровь.

\- Это вернет моего сына? - охрипшим от слез голосом спросила Изабелла Лайтвуд, вцепившись в хрупкую склянку взглядом, полным жадной надежды.  
\- Это привяжет его душу к Магнусу, и однажды.. Да, это вернет его. Через поколение. Или десяток. Или сотню. Ты готов столько ждать? - спросил Рагнор у бледной тени, оставшейся от любимого ученика.  
\- Мы должны были умереть вместе, - глухо повторил тот.  
При жизни их союз был невозможен. Наследник одного из самых уважаемых домов Сумеречных охотников, от которого зависело так много, и молодой маг, только начинавший постигать границы собственных сил. Две равно уважаемых семьи просто не позволили бы им замарать свою бессмысленную вражду любовью. А потому они решили попытать счастья в загробном мире, в следующей жизни, в раю или аду. Где угодно, лишь бы только вместе.  
\- Зачем мне вечность без Александра?

Кажется, Примитивные даже сочинили об этом красивую балладу, милостиво даровав несчастным влюбленным единение в смерти. Реальность же была куда более жестока. В реальности Александр... его прекрасный благородный Александр, конечно же, вознесся к небесам, а Магнус остался ждать на грешной земле. Поколение. Десяток. Сотню...  
Пока однажды, когда надежды уже почти не осталось, Александр Лайтвуд вновь не ворвался в его жизнь.


End file.
